Welcome Home Liv
by RatedMFanFics
Summary: When Maddie develops feelings for Liv right before she comes home, how will Maddie deal with those feelings? Will she be able to control herself? Read and find out. Rated M for sexual content and incest. Laddie/Miv (Liv and Maddie) Pairing.


**This is my first story so review and let me know how I did. The "Liv and Maddie" section needed more M Rated FanFictions so here is my contribution to the Laddie/Miv lovers like me and I hope to see more Laddie/Miv stories by other people in the future.**

Maddie's POV

Liv was coming home in a few minutes from Hollywood after making the series finale of '_Sing it Loud'_. She was a big celebrity now. Being her sister, I cared about her, so I would go online and search up 'Liv Rooney' on Google every couple of days to see what she was up to since she was usually too busy to call home and talk to me (or anyone else for that matter) in person.

Now about a month ago, when I searched up her name on Google, there was a link to a blog with the title '_Liv Rooney Exposed_'. I thought, at the time, that it was some fake claim to have seen Liv running around Hollywood drunk or with a new secret boyfriend or something dumb like that. I was totally bored, so I decided to click the link and amuse myself with the comments I thought I'd see, but when the web page finally loaded up, I was shocked.

As with all celebrities, there were nude photos of Liv being leaked to the internet every day. And that's exactly what I was looking at. I had seen Liv naked before. I've seen her naked plenty of times. After all, we are twins and we did share a room for our entire childhood. But seeing these pictures of Liv in erotic poses, touching herself, rubbing her breasts… They may have been fake, but they turned me on. They made me wetter than I've ever been before.

I love Liv. I mean come on, she's my sister. How could I not love her? But at this moment, after seeing those nude pictures of her, I love her in a completely different way. In a sexual way. And now here I was, waiting by the door with mom, dad, Joey and Parker. Waiting for the inevitable moment when we would all see Liv walk through that door. The moment when I would have to hide my feelings from her, from everyone.

The sound of a key going into the lock was all that you could here. We were all holding our breath, staring at the door, not making a sound. The doorknob turned. Liv walked in and everybody was shoving one another out of the way. Competing to get to Liv first and be the first one to hug her and say hello. I just sat on the couch, not wanting to be part of the pile of bodies trying to force their way to Liv. I also knew that, being her twin, she would want to see me first. So while everyone else was still fighting to get to her, she walked right passed them, straight toward me.

I stood up and hugged her. We kissed each other on the cheek (I tried so hard not to grab her face and kiss her on the lips) and said hello.

After everyone said hello and asked how Liv was doing, she said she wanted to go upstairs and see her room. The room that I had had to myself for years. The room where me and Liv grew up. Mom thought it would be a little bit emotional and she told everyone to give me and Liv some time alone up in our room. So we went up the stairs and quickly arrived at the closed door that led to our room.

I let Liv open the door and when she did, the first thing she did was make sure the picture we made that said 'Sisters by Chance, Friends by Choice' was still hung up on the wall. When she was satisfied that nothing on her side of the room was changed. She went to her closet and opened it up. "What are you doing," I asked. "Just making sure all of my shoes are still where they belong," Liv replied.

Now I had been horny from the moment Liv stepped through the front door and I was already struggling to keep my sexual desires under control, but when Liv bent over to inspect her numerous pairs of shoes, I just couldn't control myself. Especially while she was wearing that pair of tight yoga pants that hugged her round ass perfectly. I walked up behind her, careful not to touch her and get her attention to soon. I put my hand down my pants and slowly started to rub my clit. When I felt I was wet enough, I took two fingers and slowly shoved them in my tight, pink vagina. I started moving my fingers in and out. Letting my juices cover my fingers. After a couple of thrusts, I let out a small moan and that got Liv's attention. She quickly stood up and turned around to see me with my hand in my pants.

"What the hell are you doing!" she shouted at me. Thankfully she didn't shout loud enough for anyone but me to hear. I quickly pulled my hand out of my pants. "I-I-I was…" I stuttered. I was caught. My sister caught me masturbating to her. '_Well it's your fault for not going to the bathroom to do it or waiting until she left_,'I mentally yelled at myself. "Were you just fingering yourself while thinking about me?" Liv asked. I didn't know how to respond. I stuttered some more before I finally formed a complete sentence. "Liv, I don't know what to say," I half-whispered. "You could start by explaining why you were doing that," Liv said.

I told Liv about the nude photos of her and how it made me have feelings for her. I told her about how wet she made me and I told her how I couldn't control myself around her. After about five minutes of explaining and a couple minutes of silence for Liv to soak this all in, I could tell she was ready to talk again.

"Liv," I said. She just looked up at me, not saying a word. "Liv," I repeated. "Talk to me. Please. I completely understand if you never want to talk t-MMMMMM," I was cut off by Liv's lips. We kissed for a minute before I finally pulled away, surprised and confused. "Liv, what was that?" I asked. "The whole time you were telling me about how you developed feelings for me, I just kept getting wetter and wetter. While listening to your story, I realized I felt the same way."

I looked down and confirmed what she had told me. Her yoga pants were soaked with her wetness. "Liv, I love you." I said to her. "Maddie, I love you too, but we can't do this. This is incest." She said with a sad look on her face. I looked into her eyes and something told me she wanted this and that if we started she wouldn't say no. So I leaned in and captured her lips with my own. I pushed against her lips with my tongue, begging for entrance. She separated her lips and let my tongue in to explore her mouth. After a couple of minutes of me practically forcing my tongue down her throat, we broke apart. "I know I said we couldn't do this, but fuck, you make me so wet." Liv sexily whispered in my ear. I could feel her hot breath against my ear and between that and hearing Liv talk dirty, I got about as wet as I possibly could.

I grabbed Liv's arm and led her to my side of the room and sat her down on the bed. "Liv, before we continue. I just want you to know that I don't think I'll be able to stop myself." I told her. "Just do it Maddie. I want this just as much as you do." Liv practically moaned. I knew she wouldn't change her mind at this point so I just continued.

I gently pushed on her shoulders until she took the hint and laid herself down on my bed. I started by licking her neck. She moaned at the contact. I put my hands on her round tits, still covered by her shirt. I could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra when I felt her erect nipples poking the palms of my hands. "No bra, Liv? You naughty slut." I whispered into her neck. She shivered at those words and her nipples became even more erect. I just wanted to see her beautiful tits so I went back up and kissed her on the lips as I worked my hands under her shirt. Our tongues were once again battling as I squeezed her tits. I lowered my hands back to the hem of her shirt and lifted it off of her slowly. She couldn't take it any longer and she broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck and squeeze my round tits.

She quickly removed my shirt only to realize that I wasn't wearing a bra either. "So who's the slut exactly?" Liv said to me. I blushed as I closed the gap between us and for the first time, our tits touched without anything to prevent skin on skin contact. We both moaned as we rubbed our tits together and grinded our knees between each other's legs. We both once again moaned at the contact before I slid down Liv's sexy, half naked body until I was at eye level with Liv's hard nipples. I put my lips around her right nipple while I had her left one between my thumb and index finger. I twisted her left nipple until she arched her back and moaned and at the same time I sucked and bit on her other nipple. I switched back and forth between both nipples until I was satisfied with my work.

I slithered down Liv's body once again until I was at the waistband of her yoga pants. I looked up to get Liv's permission to take off her pants, but she was too lost in her pleasure to notice or even care so I just grabbed the waistband of her pants and panties at the same time and dragged them down her thighs, to her ankles and then off. I looked back up to see her virgin pussy for the first time. It was so wet. I spread her legs and then her pussy lips. I rubbed my thumb between her lips to spread her wetness. I stuck out my tongue and licked her pink pussy. "Liv," I moaned, "you taste amazing."

"Oh my god Maddie, make me cum." Liv moaned. "You don't have to tell me twice." I whispered against her pussy before I stuck my tongue out and started eating her. I reached my hand out and grabbed her clit and began to twist it as I continued to eat her out. Her pussy was soaked and I could tell she was ready for more. So I switched places with my tongue and hand. I began to lick and gently bite her clit while I stroked her pussy. I then took two fingers and thrust inside her. "Oh my god, Maddie." She moaned. I started pumping in and out feeling her walls tighten around my finger. I knew she was close…so I stopped. "What the fuck!" Liv yelled at me. She tilted her head and looked down at me between her legs. "Why did you stop?!" Liv angrily asked me. "Because I want us to cum together." I answered sexily. "What do you mean?" Liv asked. I got up off the bed without saying a word and stripped myself of my remaining clothes. As I got back in bed with Liv, she looked me over, seeing me naked for the first time.

I got on my knees above her lips and leaned forward so that my head was between her legs. Before I went and devoured her pussy, I looked back at her and said, "This is what I mean." And at that, I leaned down and started to tongue-fuck her tight pussy. A second later I felt her doing the same to me. We were both moaning against each other's pussies, the vibrations from our moaning causing us both to get closer to our orgasms. Having been so close to climaxing earlier, Liv was of course the first to cum. As she came and her juices went all over my face and her thighs, I started licking the wetness and cleaning her thighs. Knowing that I was swallowing my sister's cum just made me so horny and I came within seconds. I closed my eyes and shoved my pussy into Liv's face as I came. When I came down from my orgasmic high, I looked back to see the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Liv's face between my dripping pussy, hungrily eating my cum. I turned around and rolled off of her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Maddie Rooney." Liv whispered to me. "And I love you Liv Rooney," I whispered back, "Welcome home." We shared a kiss and both of us shuddered as we tasted ourselves on each other's tongues.

**Thanks for reading! As I mentioned before, this is my first FanFiction so leave a review and tell me how I did. Also, I can continue this story either with more Liv/Maddie lesbian sex or maybe add some toys or some slight bondage. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
